Arthur's Arrival At Avalon
by GrabTheSaltAndTheCuteAngel
Summary: Just a quick poem to do with BBC's Merlin


Avalon awaits its Once and Future King

See golden age rise from fire's wrath

To crown Pendragon with a rosy wreath

The misty isle greeting Britannia's eternal spring.

To drink from the Cup of Life,

In the ivory castle's most iridescent citadel,

Seals fate's peace with destiny's model

And blunts the blade of sword and knife.

There reconciliation will turn foe to friend

As the knights reunite around the round table

An eternity together for heroes most able

In rescuing mankind making all wars end.

Queen Guinevere, pure and true,

Side by side with Sir Elyan once slew

Enemies that threatened legendary Camelot,

By the treacherous betrayal of Sir Lancelot.

They'll meet again with Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival,

As Arthur's arrival's celebrated with a festival

And Sir Leon will come, and Gaius of course

Living together, fighting for the same cause.

The Lady of the Lake was called forth

By a powerful warlock from the cold north,

To return the blade to King Arthur's grip

And place a kiss upon her returned lover's lip.

Arthur finds merry Merlin in Emrys' wise eyes,

The posh prat of a prince beaming with pride

Friends needn't wear any emotional disguise

Greeting each other with arms open wide.

Avalon honouring Merlin with songs of gratitude

Praising him for being brave and loyal

Not once wavering from protecting their royal

Always putting up with the clotpole's attitude.

Thus Merlin spoke:

"Beloved friends, Arthur and Gwen,

Gaius, Freya, Leon, Elyan and Gwaine,

Percival and Lancelot - hear these words

Sent to me with silver birds:

'The Druids are once more under attack

Darker forces threaten to come back'

Uther's memory casting a shadow once more

To Morgana, Mordred, Morguise, I heard they swore"

King Arthur's voice their sense of justice awoke:

"In this hour of Camelot's need,

The Knights of the Round Table shall heed

Merlin's final wish, to once and for all

Put wrong to right, and evil shall forever fall."

And Gwen happily cried:

"All friends together at last,

Reunited for a final blast,

To save Camelot and bring home

Those deserving of blessed Avalon."

So it was that from the glimmering lake

A sword forged in the breath of a drake

Rose one last time to serve its master

When the world was on the brink of disaster.

Guided by Mab's most secret map,

The knights travelled through the gap

Parting dead from alive, taking heart,

Friends nevermore apart.

There followers of darkness lied:

"For centuries, we've sought the sacred chalice

The Druids won't tell where to find.

They've hidden the path deep in magic mind,

Selfish greed is a cursed malice."

Over the lake, ten shades appeared

Clad in golden armour, fair and strong

Their presence fear and hatred cleared

For Camelot never forgets those who belong.

"Once, I thought magic was a curse

I dedicated my life to battling every spell

But all I did, only made it worse

And the lesson I learnt is well to retell"

Thus King Arthur Pendragon began,

Touching the heart of every woman and man,

And he continued with renewed brightness,

Ardently believing in his actions' rightness:

"Behold Excalibur, drawn from stone,

The act my very reign rests upon,

Without magic, I'd never lived to inherit the throne

So remember magic, when I am gone.

Without the last Dragonlord, justice would never have won

Without my friends, there'd be no Avalon."

At the King's words, they all fell down

Swearing allegiance to his eternal crown

And from that day on, no village or town

Ever again on magic did frown,

But regarded every druid's wand

As the most sacred bond

To tie themselves to the legend

Of peace and love that never end.

The Knights protected the souls on their passage home

To the misty isle of blessed Avalon.

Excalibur no longer needing protection

The Lady of the Lake free to follow her affection,

Placing a kiss on her beloved Merlin's mouth,

Forever together in the warmer south.

Every soul taking a sip from the Cup of Life,

When every drop was drunk, Arthur's wife

Lifted Magnus the Magus, their first-born son,

To the sky, for everyone to behold,

And so the angel Agnes' story's been told,

Of the misty isle of blessed Avalon.


End file.
